Extraordinary
by Cry4theDevil
Summary: Drabble, a scene between Hatter and Alice that could've been a kiss.


Disclaimer: Don't own these two or the movie or the actors etc.

Ps: not too sure about the spelling of 'extrodinary'.

The Hatter stared at Alice, his large green eyes unblinking as he said, "Why is it that every time I see you, you are either too small or too tall?"

Alice smiled, her fingers still placed on the Hatter's pale cheeks as she shrugged, not answering the question. She was content just staring into those big mysterious green eyes staring back at her. Alice felt that if she wasn't careful she could easily become lost within the Hatter's eyes and she averted her gaze for a second. She heard him shift and the heavy chain that was clasped around his ankle clinked with the movement. Suddenly Alice felt horrible, here she was walking free when the Hatter was prisoner to the Red Queen. At any second the Red Queen could burst through the door and ask why 'Um', Alice, was in the Hatter's room, why she was distracting the orange haired mad man from his job. Sighing Alice returned her eyes to the pale yet brightly coloured face before her, he was shorter than her at this point and she almost giggled at the fact. He was so cute, standing there with a anxious look on his face as if he was waiting for something extrodinary to happen.

_Well_, she thought pursing her lips a bit as she leaned down, I_ will give him something extrodinary to think about_. Alice leaned down, her hands still cupping his face as she breathed against his bright pink-ish-red lips, she didn't hesitate but she heard the soft intake of breath he gave just before she pressed their lips together.

It was a innocent kiss but enough to set the Hatter on fire, his eyes burned a stunning emerald green and his pale face took on a slight pink tint, it was cute the way Alice could feel his cheeks heating up underneath her over-sized hands and as she pulled back she found he moved with her, his body, small compared to hers at the moment, leaning forwards as he followed her lips, unwilling to break the contact. The chains clinked again and Alice heard a very small gasp from the far end of the room. Mallymkun stood there, her black beady eyes wide, her small white paw on her mouth.

"A-lice? Hatter?" She squeaked, gulping down some of her surprise as Alice finally pulled away, her hands on the Hatter's shoulders, steadying him some.

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that.. I ought to say sorry." Alice said, her facing feeling slightly hot as she looked at the small mouse who had caught her and the Hatter.

"You're right, you shouldn't have done that, at least not at this time! The Red Queen has caught a whiff of what's going on, she knows you're Alice and that you have the Vorpal Sword, she's sent Stayne here! We must leave immediately." Mallymkun said quickly, her paw resting on her own sword as if expecting the Red Queen to barge through the doors with Stayne at her side.

Alice nodded and released the Hatter, stepping back to grasp the Vorpal Sword.

"Come along, quickly!" The mouse cried, her keen ears picking up on fast moving footsteps coming down the hall.

Alice frowned, "We cannot leave him here," she insisted as she lifted the Vorpal Sword high as if to strike down some enemy but really her eyes were fixed on the thick chain that bound the Hatter to this room.

The Hatter's eyes went wide, he lifted his arms as if to stop her, "No! It mustn't be used for anything other than slaying the Jabber-"

The door burst open and Stayne padded through the opening, his long legs making him seem awkward as he walked.

"Heh, I knew it was you all along, I though you were familiar, Alice." He said, pulling his long sword out. Alice held the Vorpal Sword before her unsteadily, not knowing what she would do if Stayne were to charge her.

"You are a rather crude swordsmen aren't you?" Alice heard the Hatter mumbled out from behind her and she saw Stayne frown angrily, the scar on his face making him look all the more ugly and menacing.

"Feeling bold today I see you rash mad man." Stayne hissed and the Hatter gave him a rather crazy, but to Alice, charming smile.

"I suppose I am," the Hatter giggled madly and Stayne bared his teeth before smirking as he heard the Red Queen's Heart soldiers marching into the room, his smirk thought faltered when the Hatter grasped at two rolls of fabric and threw them true. They struck the soldiers with a bang and the things fell. Stayne growled and before Alice had anytime to think the Knave of Hearts lunged at the Hatter. The orange haired man dodged and to Alice's horror was stopped short by the chain caught on the table, Mallymkun was quick to release the caught chain and just as Stayne bared down with his sword the Hatter grabbed a hat stand, using it to block the long sword as it struck. The two scuffled with each other, Stayne getting a hand on the Hatter's blue jacket just as he grabbed a perfume bottle from the table he was being forced against.

"Alice!" Mallymkun's small voice jolted her from the fight before her and she started to turn, the Hatter's eyes on hers.

"Run!" He said before spraying the perfume into Stayne's one visible eye. The man growled and as Alice ran with the Vorpal Sword in one hand and Mallymkun at her heels she heard the Hatter's chain clink and twist as Stayne shoved him hard to the floor. She inwardly cringed, hoping that once she delivered the Vorpal Sword to the White Queen that her leaving the Hatter would be worth it.

_Please_, she thought, _please let it be worth it..._

Review? Feedback.

This is just one of my few writings for the Alice in Wonderland 2010 movie. So many scenes in which they could've kissed -shrug-.

No flames unless necessary.


End file.
